


Запасной вариант

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, UST, nerd party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Спустя пару часов комната превратилась в настоящее побоище, в котором погибали новобранцы-конфеты, а пытки генерала-мороженого продолжались на протяжении часа и никто не мог облегчить его страдания.





	Запасной вариант

**Author's Note:**

> фор семпай

Они хорошо подготовились, чтобы провести этот день так, как они того заслуживали. Сакурай предоставил квартиру с огромным пятидесяти шести дюймовым телевизором, полным отсутствием родителей, и разрешил Кисе прийти. Тот принес с собой ведерко фисташкового мороженого, огромный мешок с конфетами и зачем-то голубую пачку сигарет.

Сакурай многозначительно кашлянул, но говорить ничего не стал. Глядя на разувающегося гостя, он краем уха продолжал слушать о том, как Миса-Миса пыталась признаться Лайту в любви, и ассоциировал эту сцену с собственными переживаниями. Получилось неплохо и достаточно драматично.

\- Что я пропустил? – деловито спросил Кисе, машинально кидая взгляд в зеркало. Ему было непривычно видеть себя в растянутой футболке и старых брюках, рядом с одетым в уютную пижаму Сакураем.

Но… таковы были правила этой игры, и Кисе не мог от них отказаться.

\- Ничего, Кисе-сан… Я пересматриваю серию, на которой мы остановились в прошлый раз.

\- А, ну круто! Значит, я еще успею оценить ту сцену, где L переодевается и демонстрирует свой восхитительный загар?

И с этими словами полный радужных надежд Кисе прошел в гостиную. Сакураю ничего не осталось, как, извинившись перед вешалкой, на которую гость небрежно повесил куртку, проследовать за ним.

Спустя пару часов комната превратилась в настоящее побоище, в котором бесконечно погибали новобранцы-конфеты, а пытки генерала-мороженого продолжались уже целый час и никто не мог облегчить его страдания. В редких перерывах они выходили курить на задний дворик, но сигареты дрожали в неумелых руках, а дым застревал еще в горле.

Кисе и Сакурай заходились кашлем, хлопали друг друга по плечам и, гордо не вытирая выступившие слезы, показывали большие пальцы.

\- Оно того стоит, - сглатывая, шипел Кисе и, словно случайно, ронял сигарету.

\- Вы правы… Совершенно иные ощущения, - кивал Сакурай и незаметно выкидывал свою в цветочный горшок. Запоздало он вспомнил, что матушка посадила туда семена лимонного дерева. Но извиняться почему-то не хотелось.

Когда они возвращались в гостиную, то хватались каждый за свой телефон – в надежде на чудеса. А ведь даже Оха-Аса предупреждала, что сегодня у Близнецов и Дев будет особенно трудный день. И правда: у них еще оставалось второе ведерко с мороженым, кулек конфет, полупустая сигаретная пачка и забитый продуктами холодильник Сакурая.

И еще три последних серии «Тетради смерти». Самой отвратительной дорамы из всех существующих, где L, пошло хлюпая, насасывал яблочное пюре, а ухоженный, точно супер-модель, Лайт взъерошивал без конца волосы и делал вид, что не смотрит на сиськи Мисы-Мисы.

Периодически, когда Сакураю становилось по-особенному стыдно перед внешним миром, он надевал маску коня, и та смотрела на Кисе своими огромными голодными глазами. Кисе вздыхал и кидал в Сакурая конфеты, после чего, пользуясь временной слепотой друга, залезал на «facebook» и смотрел профиль Акаши – а тот, словно дразня и без того богатое и ревнивое воображение Кисе, не появлялся онлайн. Справедливости ради, Кисе проверял и профиль Имаёши, который наоборот прямо-таки задался целью перепостить на свою страницу за сегодня все, что было возможно и уж тем более невозможно.

Когда время перевалило за шесть часов вечера, Лайт так и не определился, каким именно Богом он хочет стать, а Ватари – пожилой японец в отглаженном костюме – начал казаться невероятно привлекательным, Кисе и Сакурай ощутили опустошение. Это чувство настигло их внезапно, накрыло лавиной и придавило к дивану, заставляя осоловело смотреть друг на друга и лениво моргать покрасневшими глазами.

\- Думаю, пришло время сделать это, Сакурай-кун, - с неловким смешком произнес Кисе. – Мы же с тобой договаривались. Что если они так и не ответят, то…

Кисе развел руками, точно во всем происходящем были виноваты исключительно отсутствующие здесь Акаши и Имаёши.

\- Да… наверно… извините?

Сакурай нервно вздохнул и сел на кровати, поджав колени. У него вспотели ладони и ему стало еще более стыдно, чем когда-либо. Настолько, что даже маска коня не могла скрыть этот стыд, и он не знал, куда ему деваться – разве что просто закрыть глаза и позволить Кисе начать.

\- Нам просто ничего другого не остается, ты понимаешь?

Казалось, Кисе уговаривал сам себя, нежели своего друга. Он тоже достаточно сильно нервничал, поскольку не был уверен, что их дружба сможет пережить подобное.

\- Тогда… давайте не будем тянуть..? Или… покурим перед этим?..

Сакурай неловко потянулся к сигаретной пачке.

\- Выходи во двор, а я пока все подготовлю.

Кисе улыбнулся – той самой улыбкой, с которой местные расисты встречали в подворотнях гайджинов, - и, дождавшись, пока за Сакураем закроется дверь, вскочил с дивана и подтянул к себе сумку с ноутбуком.

Хуже, чем повторный просмотр этой богомерзкой дорамы, была только одна вещь. Та, на ярлычке которой горели четыре опасных буквы – D. O. T. A – с многозначительной цифрой «2» рядом.

Они хорошо подготовились, чтобы провести этот день так, как они того заслуживали. И, надо сказать, им удалось упасть на самое дно.


End file.
